Resting Here With Me
by Zabe Rogue
Summary: My Response to the CCoAC Forum's Fortune Cookie Friday's Challenge. Reid is plagued with headaches and he runs into Jordan Todd who tries to help. Then things heat up and feelings come out. Don't mistake temptation for opportunity in bed! FIVESHOT!
1. A Familiar Face

_***Author's Note: This is a response to the CCOAC Fortune Cookie Friday Challenge. I chose this statement: "Do not mistake temptation for opportunity." And I have to incorporate "in bed" to the mix so the phrase is: "Do not mistake temptation for opportunity in bed."**_

_**This story is also inspired by four things: 1) The song "Here With Me" by Dido, 2) My never-ending quest to get Dr. Spencer Reid a girlfriend 3) All of the Reid-Centric episodes in Season 6 & 7 and 4) The fic "Safe Haven" by cuz-snarry's awesome. ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Resting Here With Me<strong>

**A Familiar Face **

Dr. Spencer Reid kept staring at the medicine counter. He knew there was nothing there that would alleviate his throbbing headaches but wishful thinking had to work sometime. This wasn't the case. All of the painkillers had some type of narcotic drug in them. And although Spencer had been clean for almost five years, he still wasn't taking any chances. Still, he needed sleep so he trudged down the aisle to look at sedatives when he bumped into a woman and dropped all of his contents.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Spencer snapped.

"Me? You're the one with the sunglasses!" The woman retorted.

Spencer started to retort when he recognized the voice. It belonged to a woman he hasn't seen in 2 years. "Jordan?"

Jordan Todd looked up at the young man she bumped into and recognized him as the young genius from the BAU. "Dr. Reid," She said. "Wow, nice bumping into you here."

"Yeah," Reid agreed, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Sorry for snapping at you. I just been on edge lately."

"It's no problem," Jordan apologized. She proceeded to pick up the rest of Spencer's contents. "I didn't look where I was going. Work's been hectic lately so I thought I stock up on some Advil and Jasmine Tea."

"Oh," Spencer nodded. "Counter-Terrorism is _that_ bad, huh?"

"You gotta fight the bad guys in your own way." Jordan laughed. Spencer tried to laugh but he winced when his headache came back full swing. Jordan noticed the doctor's grimace and her smile faded.

"You don't look so good." She noticed.

"It's nothing." Spencer dismissed. "I've been having headaches and they've been really intense lately."

"How long have you had them?"

"For a couple of weeks."

_"Weeks? _Are you taking anything? Did you see a doctor…?"

"All of the doctors say I'm fine," Spencer interrupted. "You don't have to treat me like a baby, Jordan."

"I'm not doing that, Spencer." Jordan said. "I'm just concerned for you as a friend and I want to help."

"Sorry." Reid's gaze went back to the many painkillers. "I can't find anything that will help me."

"I'm sure there's something here that'll help you…"

"They all have narcotics and…let's just say I'm trying to stay away from those."

Jordan stayed silent after that. _Spencer Reid was addicted to narcotics? _She suddenly felt bad. Everyone takes Spencer Reid for granted because of his brains and his genius ability but they always overlook his youth and health. Jordan realized being an FBI profiler was taking a toll on him. Realizing that he might've scared her away, Reid figured it was time to make his exit.

"Well, it was nice running into you, Jordan." He said. "I'll let everyone know I saw you."

Jordan snapped out of her reverie just in time to hear Spencer say goodbye. She wanted to offer him help but she couldn't find the words.

"Tell Morgan and Emily I said hi." She said. Spencer gave her a small smile and proceeded to head to the other end of the store. Jordan cursed at herself. She had a secret crush on Dr. Reid since the day she met him; she just didn't say anything because of the age difference and the fact that Morgan was flirting with her. It was a decent age difference (3 years) but Jordan didn't know if Spencer felt the same way. Then, out of nowhere, Jordan Todd had a brilliant idea.

* * *

><p>Reid initially came to the drug store to get something for his headaches. Instead, he got some Alka-Seltzers and a cold compress. It was a chilly night and Reid was grateful that he had the next week off due to sick leave. He was about to head towards the subway station when he heard someone call his name. He turned around to see Jordan running up to him.<p>

"I'm glad I caught up to you." She said, breathlessly.

"Is something wrong, Jordan?" Spencer asked, confused.

"No. I have something that can relive bad headaches and tensions," Jordan explained. "I used to have bad migraines when I was little and my mom always used it. I think it'll help."

Spencer was contemplating the situation. He didn't want to try something that wasn't going to work. And he didn't want Jordan to take pity on him because of his health and/or age. Jordan sensed his discomfort and tried to put his mind at ease.

"Don't worry, there're no narcotics. I promise."

"It's not that." He said. "I'm just not one for home remedies. And I don't want to intrude."

"Your _not _intruding, Reid." Jordan assured. "I'm offering to help you. Besides, I could use the company. It's just me and Nathaniel."

Reid's hazel-brown eyes grew wide. _"Nathaniel?" _

"My Siamese cat?"

"Oh." Reid thought again for a minute. "Well, I've tried everything else in the book. I suppose it won't hurt."

Jordan smiled. "Great. My car's right here. "


	2. Relaxing Therapy

_***Author's Note: This is a response to the CCOAC Fortune Cookie Friday Challenge. I chose this statement: "Do not mistake temptation for opportunity." And I have to incorporate "in bed" to the mix so the phrase is: "Do not mistake temptation for opportunity in bed."**_

**_This story is also inspired by four things: 1) The song "Here With Me" by Dido, 2) My never-ending quest to get Dr. Spencer Reid a girlfriend 3) All of the Reid-Centric episodes in Season 6 & 7 and 4) The fic "Safe Haven" by cuz-snarry's awesome. ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Relaxing Therapy<strong>

It wasn't a long drive to Jordan's apartment only 11.5 minutes according to Spencer's calculations. As he sat down on the sofa, he surveyed the brownstone. It was moderate with an earthy ambiance. Some of the walls were painted brown accented with turquoise. The furniture also had an earthy tone to it.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Jordan called from her kitchen.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

_Why did I agree to this? _ Spencer thought to himself. _I hardly even talked to Agent Todd when she worked as Temporary Media Liaison. And now I'm at her apartment?_

Suddenly, a small Siamese kitten jumped up the couch, nearly scaring Spencer half to death. He looked at the cat very warily thinking the little furball will pounce on him. But the kitten simply climbed on Spencer and nestled on his lap. The young doctor simply looked on with awe and confusion.

"I see you met Nathaniel." Jordan laughed.

"Yeah," Spencer nodded. "And he really likes me."

"He likes everybody."

Jordan picked Nathaniel up from Reid's lap, despite his meows of protests and put him in back in his room. Reid realized that Jordan changed into her PJs. She had on purple satin bottoms and a spaghetti-strap purple halter. Her black hair was tied back in a ponytail. Jordan noticed Reid grew more nervous.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

"I thought you…I thought you were going to do that…that thing." Reid stammered.

"Oh, we are." She reassured. "I just wanted to change into something comfortable. That's ok?"

Reid just nodded.

"Well, all of my stuff is in my room,"

"Your room?"

"My mom always did this in my room so I could fall asleep afterwards. It helps with insomnia too." Jordan paused for a second. "If this is too uncomfortable for you, we don't have to do this."

At any given opportunity, Reid would've gratefully refused. But his headaches were drilling his brain like a jackhammer. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"No, it's fine." He said. "These headaches have been bothering me for too long. At this point, I need all the help I can get."

Jordan smiled and took his hand. "Then let's go."

She led him inside her bedroom, which were painted green, brown and blue. After motioning Reid to sit down and get comfortable, Jordan went into her bathroom and got some items. Reid proceeded to take off his blue plaid sweater vest and his tie. He saw Jordan poke her head out of her bathroom.

"You're not allergic to any herbs or incense, are you?" She asked.

When Reid shook his head no, she smiled and proceeded to set up her medicine. A strange thought popped into Reid's head. Jordan had a beautiful smile.

A few minutes later, Jordan came back with some chamomile and eucalyptus burning oils, a bottle of coconut oil and a hot towel. She sat the items down and dimmed the lights in her room and turned on some soft music. After that, she started preparing.

"The oils will help you sleep," Jordan explained. "Chamomile of course is a main herb for sleep but eucalyptus will clear the nasal passages. I also soaked this towel in hot water and jasmine spices and I'm going to place on your head for a few minutes."

"What's the coconut oil for?" Spencer asked.

"I'm going to use that to massage your temples."

Jordan started to pour a few drops of the chamomile and eucalyptus oils on their burning trays and lit a match under them. After that, she instructed Spencer to lie down on the bed, which he proceeded to do so. Jordan took the towel, walked to the other side of her bed and sat beside him. When Spencer felt Jordan place the hot towel on his forehead, he winced.

"Relax," Jordan soothed. "Close your eyes, it'll make it better."

Reid obeyed and the pain in his head was less unbearable. The music sounded soothing like an old lullaby from childhood. He heard Jordan leave the room and wondered where she was going. But he didn't want to get up; he wanted to sleep here where it was comforting. He barely heard Jordan return to take the cloth off of his head.

"How are you feeling?" She asked in a whisper.

"Mm, better." Reid murmured.

"Good. That means it's working."

Jordan took some coconut oil and rubbed some on her hands. She started massaging the doctor's forehead in a circular motion. Spencer made a sighing sound that made Jordan almost pass out. She accepted the fact that after her temporary job at the BAU was finished; she was never going to see Dr. Reid again. She couldn't believe he was in her bedroom and she's massaging his head! Jordan let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and continued her massages.

"Jordan…" Spencer asked.

"Hmm?"

"What's that music playing?"

"Just a mix of soft jazz and blues. The song playing now is 'Here With Me' by Dido."

"It's nice."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm tired," Spencer replied, groggily. "I want to sleep but I don't want to intrude…"

"Shh…" Jordan shushed. "It's okay, Spencer. Go to sleep. I'll put this stuff up."

She got up and started to clean up all of the mess in her room. She put up the oils; put the incense trays in the dishwasher and the towel in the dirty clothes bin. She got a blanket from her pantry for Spencer and went back to her room. Jordan looked and saw the doctor sleeping peacefully in her bed. She wanted nothing more than to lay right next to him. The temptation was too great but she didn't want to take advantage of Spencer.

_I'm not taking advantage of him. _Jordan reasoned._ I've wanted this for so long, this is my chance. I'm taking it._

Without any further hesitation, Jordan placed the blanket over Spencer then crawled into bed right next to him. Feeling the bed shift, Spencer opened his eyes to see Jordan next to him. Jordan noticed Spencer's eyes on her so she turned over to meet his. They held each other's gazes for a few minutes.

"Hi." Spencer whispered.

"Hi." Jordan whispered back.

Before either of them knew it, their lips touched.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zabe Here! Please Review and tell me what you think about this story and this pairing! It's rarely been done so what do you think? <strong>_


	3. A Confession of Love

***Author's Note: This is a response to the CCOAC Fortune Cookie Friday Challenge. I chose this statement: "Do not mistake temptation for opportunity." And I have to incorporate "in bed" to the mix so the phrase is: "Do not mistake temptation for opportunity in bed."**

****This story is also inspired by four things: 1) The song "Here With Me" by Dido, 2) My never-ending quest to get Dr. Spencer Reid a girlfriend 3) All of the Reid-Centric episodes in Season 6 & 7 and 4) The fic "Safe Haven" by cuz-snarry's awesome.**

*****I added new content on this chapter! Mainly because I wanted more romance. And I changed it for a Five-Chapter Story!**

******ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Confession of Love<strong>

It was almost 9 AM when Spencer Reid woke up. He slowly sat up and realized that his headache was gone. It didn't hurt as much when the sunlight shone at his face. But as he looked around his surroundings, Spencer also realized this wasn't his room. This wasn't even his house! Then, that sweet little eidetic memory came to play and last night came replaying in Spencer's mind like a movie. He remembered running into Agent Jordan Todd last night. She offered to help him with his headache and they drove to her apartment. This was her room. Spencer paled. He hoped they didn't do anything they would regret later.

He got up from the bed and went into the living room. He found Jordan Todd, sitting on the sofa eating a bowl of cereal watching _Good Morning America. _She was still in her pajamas. Spencer cleared his throat to get her attention. Jordan looked around and saw Reid fidgeting awkwardly.

"Morning, Reid." She greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Spencer answered. "Better than I have in a while."

"That's great. It looked like you could use some sleep. Do you want any breakfast?"

"I'm not really hungry. Do you have any coffee?"

"I can make some."

Jordan got up and put her bowl in the dishwasher. Then went searched the cabinets for coffee. "You want regular or decaf?"

"Regular." Spencer replied. As he watched Jordan making the coffee, thoughts about last night kept tugging in his mind. _Why wasn't Jordan feeling awkward about this? _Spencer knew they slept in the same bed together, but did they really _do _anything?

"Jordan, did something happen last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did we sleep together?"

Jordan stopped what she was doing and looked at Spencer. What could've made him believe that? Then, it hit her.

"Oh, that?" She laughed. "It was nothing, we just slept together. I mean, we slept in the _same bed _but we didn't have sex or anything like that."

"That was all?" Spencer asked

Jordan paused for a second. She was afraid to mention their kiss but she didn't want to lie to him either. Mustering up all the courage she had, Jordan told the truth.

"We kissed."

Spencer said nothing for a minute. He started to recall in his head what happened and Jordan was right. They did kiss. Spencer felt embarrassed and confused at the same time. He knew he was attracted to Jordan. Had been since the day he met her. But he never really pursued that because he thought it to be a lost cause. A beautiful FBI agent and a scrawny kid genius wasn't exactly a match made in heaven. Reid's thoughts were interrupted when Jordan let out a small yelp in pain.

"Are you all right?" Spencer asked, immediately coming over to her.

"I'm fine." Jordan replied. "I was trying to open this bag and I cut my finger."

"Let me look at it."

Jordan held out her left hand for Spencer to see. The doctor examined it and found a tiny paper cut on her middle finger. He let out a small chuckle as he massaged her fingers.

"It's not that bad," He said. "Just a scratch, you'll be fine."

"Thanks." Jordan smiled.

Neither of them said a word. They didn't notice the world around them: the TV, Nathaniel rubbing on Jordan's leg. All they notice was each other. Jordan couldn't form any words in her head because Reid's eyes mesmerized her. Spencer came up with every reason he could think of to deem this inappropriate. He just couldn't say them at this very moment. Instead, Spencer just closed the distance between them.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked.

"Did I enjoy what?"

"The kiss."

Jordan nodded. "Yeah, very much."

Spencer looked down sheepishly. "I-I don't really know how it was like."

Jordan reached up and kissed Spencer full on the lips. Her mind was going on passion overload right now. One of her biggest fantasies was coming to life right now. Jordan was afraid that Spencer would never reciprocate, but after a minute or so, Spencer pulled Jordan close to him as he deepened the kiss. Spencer felt he was living in a dream one he didn't want to wake up. Reluctantly, Spencer broke the kiss and went to get his bag. Jordan went back to making the coffee, occasionally touching her lips.

"Uh…do you want cream with your coffee?" She stammered.

"Yeah, that's fine." Spencer replied.

Jordan started to make the coffee; her mind was in a whirlwind of emotions and questions. She couldn't believe she boldly kissed Dr. Spencer Reid right now. Maybe it was transference or unrequited feelings finally coming out but Jordan knew that apart of this had to be wrong. She finished making Spencer's coffee and handed it to him. Spencer nodded his thanks and handed Jordan a Band-Aid.

"It's for your paper cut." He explained.

"You sure do come prepared, Reid." Jordan quipped.

"Well, I am a doctor."

Silence filled the room again. Both agents wanted to say what was on their minds, what was in their hearts. However, they were afraid of the complications and consequences. After five minutes, Spencer broke the silence.

"I have to be getting back."

"Do you have a case?" Jordan asked.

"No, I have to get home. I didn't want to impose on you."

"You're not imposing. I love having you here."

"You do?"

"Of course, you can stay here as long as you like."

Spencer thought about this for a moment. "Thanks, Jordan. But I really have to go."

Jordan's face fell. "Well, okay." She said. "I guess I'll see you when I see you."

"Thanks for everything, Jordan."

"No problem."

Spencer came over and gave Jordan a warm hug before he gathered his belongings and left. Jordan was trying hard not to cry. Then she heard Nathaniel meow for attention. Jordan smiled and picked up the feisty little kitten.

"All right, you little hairball," She said. "I'm gonna make your breakfast."

* * *

><p>Reid knew he wasn't good with romantic relationships. His past track record was proof of that. But while he was waiting for the train, an immense sense if loneliness began to wash over him. Spencer knew he hasn't been getting enough sleep these past few weeks and his concentration has been slim to none. He knew that he had a crush on Jordan Todd ever since she came to fill in for Media Liaison when JJ was on maternity leave. He also knew that last night was the best sleep he ever had in a long time. Every fact that was gone through in Spencer Reid's head came to one conclusion: He was in love with Jordan Todd.<p>

* * *

><p>Jordan never saw time fly so fast than today. She was so engrossed in her work, trying hard not to think about Spencer, that it was a quarter till 5 when she paid attention to the clock again. At home, however, it seems time was a cruel mistress. The minutes were ticking slowly than ever as Jordan curled up on her sofa bundled up and eating some ice cream. Nathaniel was sleeping peacefully next to his owner, enjoying the occasional scratching. The doorbell rang, bringing Jordan out of her girlish funk. She got up to answer the door and nearly fainted when she saw who it was on the other side.<p>

"Hi." Spencer smiled.

"Hi." Jordan stammered. "D-did you forget something?"

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you something."

"_You, forget?" _

"Yeah," Spencer laughed. "Very odd of me. Anyway, about that kiss last night…. I did know how it was like and it was amazing."

Jordan's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Spencer nodded. "Yeah. I have nearly two weeks of sick leave and if your offer's still open…"

Spencer didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when Jordan jumped in his arms and gave him a passionate kiss. Spencer was thrown off guard for a second but soon enough; he was kissing her back, arms around her waist. They were kissing each other for a good two minutes until they broke off for some much needed air.

"I take that as a yes?"

Jordan laughed breathlessly. "I'm glad you came. Otherwise, I would've tracked you down and dragged you out of your house."

"Wow." Spencer said. "Then I'm _really_ glad I came." He stroked Jordan's hair. "So, I got my overnight stuff right here. What do you want to do first?"

Jordan gave Spencer a seductive smile as her eyes darted toward the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Jordan and Spencer were breathing heavily, exhausted from the endless lovemaking they did. But they had satisfied looks on their faces.<p>

"Wow," Spencer breathed.

"I know," Jordan agreed. "I was right."

"Right about what?"

"Everyone at my unit thought you were a virgin but something told me you weren't. Even child prodigies get laid too."

Spencer turned around to look at her. "I don't know weather I should be offended or pleased by that."

"Well, I wasn't trying to offend you," Jordan defended. "I was just stating a fact."

Spencer smiled as he caressed Jordan's cheek. "I'm not offended. Just a little shocked. Nice to know you have faith in me."

"Always."

Then Spencer continued his exploration of Jordan's body, placing soft kisses on her lips, neck and chest. Jordan moaned at every gentle touch the doctor was giving her. She felt like she just died and gone to heaven. She gave a small yelp when Spencer lifted her up and straddled her on his lap. Jordan then decided it was time to even the score. She unbuttoned Spencer's shirt and started placing soft kisses on him. Spencer closed his eyes to feel every sensation running through his body. Then all of the sweet torture came to a sudden halt. Spencer opened his eyes to find his lover on the edge of the bed, her knee hunched up together. Confused, Spencer came over to Jordan and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's the matter?" He whispered. "Why'd you stop?"

"I'm sorry." Jordan apologized. "It's just that…I wanted to ask you something but I don't think I should."

"You can ask me anything, Jordan. It's okay."

"When did you become addicted to narcotics?"

Spencer's body went stiff and his blood ran cold. He abruptly got up from the bed and walked toward the bedroom window. Jordan knew she struck a nerve but that wasn't what she was afraid of. She was afraid of Spencer leaving and not coming back.

"I'm sorry, Spencer." She pleaded. "I didn't mean to make you angry."

"Then why did you ask me that?" Spencer snapped.

"Because of what you said at the drug store. It-it really got to me."

Spencer looked at Jordan for a minute before his gaze shifted back toward the window. He knew Jordan never meant to make him angry but his addiction was still a sensitive subject, even after 5 years.

"I had a Dilaudid addiction five years ago." He revealed. "I'm clean now."

"How?"

"I rather not talk about it."

"If this is going to work, we have to come clean about some things."

"I'll tell you the truth about anything," Spencer argued, glaring at Jordan. "But I _won't _tell you things I'm not comfortable with."

"You're right," Jordan agreed. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

She crawled back to her side of the bed. Spencer heard small sniffles and he immediately felt horrible. He didn't mean to hurt Jordan's feelings but he didn't like talking about that time. He was ashamed of it. However, Jordan was right. If they were going to have a relationship, they had to be open and honest about things. Especially, the darkest secrets.

Spencer went over to Jordan and hugged her close to him, gently kissing her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Jordan." He whispered. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I shouldn't have said anything." Jordan cried.

"No, baby, no. It's not your fault. It's just…that was a difficult time for me."

Jordan turned to Spencer, her face wet with tears.

"What are you so ashamed of?"

Spencer let out a breath he was holding before he spoke. "We were on a case in Georgia," He began. "JJ and I were checking the Unsub's house when I found out he was the man we were looking for. I told JJ we should split up…" He broke off mid-sentence.

"What happened?" Jordan ushered. "Did JJ get hurt?"

"No," Spencer continued. "She was trapped in a barn with rabid dogs and I was going after her until the Unsub kidnapped me. I was tortured and drugged for two days."

"Tobias Hankel?" Jordan gasped "That agent was _you?"_

"How do _you _know about that case?"

"People at the Bureau talk. That case was top story at that time. I had no idea that it was you."

"I know, it's over now. I still think about it from time to time."

Jordan threw her arms around Spencer's waist and cried.

"Oh, God. What you must've gone through afterwards…I'm _so _sorry I brought this up."

"Shh, it's okay." Spencer tilted Jordan's face and wiped her tears with the back of his hand. "I'm glad you did. Now let's go to sleep."

Jordan smiled as she rested her head on Spencer's chest and closed her eyes. Her breathing soon evened out and Spencer held her closer to his body. The warmth engulfed him like a tidal wave on Virginia Beach. Never in his life had Spencer felt more peaceful and at rest than this very moment. Soon, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Technically, Spencer was on sick leave due to his intense headaches but he rarely had them, if not at all. In fact, these couple weeks were the best weeks of his life. He and Jordan spent their time getting to know each other by going to dinner, lunch, walks on the park, etc. Most of the time, they would stay at Jordan's home and watch classic movies, <em>Sherlock Holmes,<em> _Doctor Who _(which Jordan happens to be a closet fan of) and _New Girl. _Other times, they would make out or make love endlessly. Spencer Reid and Jordan Todd were in their own little world.

One Thursday afternoon, Jordan and Spencer were having a picnic at a nearby park. Spencer was reading a book of poetry while Jordan was resting her head on his lap, eating apple slices. She looked up at Spencer, who was reading at his normal pace (or what _he _defines as normal).

"Do you ever read normal?" She asked.

"This is normal." Spencer said.

"Okay, let me rephrase: Do you ever read slower than what you're used to?"

"Sometimes. I just prefer this pace."

"You just like showing off."

Spencer closed his book and looked down at his girlfriend who was smiling.

"Excuse me, Agent Todd." He objected. "I _do not_ like showing off."

"Yeah, sure. Dr. 187."

Before Jordan knew it, Spencer pounced on her and started tickling her. She tried to fight him off but it Spencer kept on with his assault, causing Jordan to go on a laughing fit.

"Spence, stop!" She cried. "I give up!"

"Say uncle." Spencer challenged.

"Uncle! Uncle!"

Spencer finally stopped and rolled off of Jordan, lying on the grass. After taking a few minutes to catch her breath, Jordan rolled next to Spencer, molding her petite frame to his body. Spencer held her closer to him, stroking her hair.

"Did anyone ever tell you, Dr. Reid, that you're an evil genius?"

Spencer smiled smugly. "Yeah. But I ignore them."

Jordan smiled as she leaned in for a kiss that Spencer was more than happy to oblige. The kiss lasted for about 30 seconds until they broke apart. They just lied still in each other's arms, not saying a word. Until a minute later:

"I love you."

Jordan sat up and looked at Spencer in shock.

"What?"

"I love you, Jordan." Spencer repeated.

Jordan tore away from Spencer's arms, her mind still reeling from those words. Those were the ones she'd been wanting to hear from Spencer for a long time. She knew he meant it but her mind somehow couldn't process what was happening. Jordan felt Spencer's long arms wrap around her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, in a concerned voice.

"Nothing."

"You don't love me?"

"It's not that," Jordan explained. "It's just that…I never had a good record of relationships so it's hard for me to believe when a guy says he loves me."

Spencer nodded in understanding. "I know how you feel. My dad left my mom and me when I was 10. It's hard for me to love, let alone trust someone." He turned Jordan around so she could look at him. " But I will _never_ take those words lightly. Believe when I tell you this, Jordan Todd, I love you."

Tears flowed down Jordan's cheeks as she threw her arms around Spencer's neck.

"I love you too, Spencer Reid." She said. Spencer kissed Jordan's hair held her tightly as if he was afraid to let her go. Eventually, he did and wiped the tears from Jordan's face.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am." Jordan nodded. "Although, there is _one more thing_ that would cheer me up."

"What's that?"

Instead of replying, Jordan tackled Spencer to the ground; determined to win their tickle fight rematch. Neither of the lovers noticed a certain FBI agent watching them from the park bench. He laughed to himself, glad that Reid and Jordan finally found each other. Even though, it took a long time. The agent looked at his classic Armani watch and got up to put the leash on his Chocolate Lab.

"Alright, Munchy." He said. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>Zabe Here! I've added these two scenes in this chapter for romance! Don't worry, Chapter 4 will be coming up soon. More SpencerJordan Love! Please Reid and Review!**


	4. Disastrous Complications

***Author's Note: This is a response to the CCOAC Fortune Cookie Friday Challenge. I chose this statement: "Do not mistake temptation for opportunity." And I have to incorporate "in bed" to the mix so the phrase is: "Do not mistake temptation for opportunity in bed."**

**This story is also inspired by four things: 1) The song "Here With Me" by Dido, 2) My never-ending quest to get Dr. Spencer Reid a girlfriend 3) All of the Reid-Centric episodes in Season 6 & 7 and 4) The fic "Safe Haven" by cuz-snarry's awesome. **

** SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disastrous Complications<strong>

Two days later, Spencer had another headache. Not as intense as his others but it was still painful. That evening, Jordan did the same remedy she did before sans the burning incense.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked.

"Yeah." Spencer said. "My feet are a little warm, too."

"Really?" Jordan looked at Spencer's feet, then laughed. "That's because Nathaniel is on top of them."

Spencer looked and saw the kitten sleeping on top of feet as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

"Well, that's new." He laughed.

Jordan laughed and kissed the top of Spencer's head. She was going to continue her massages when the phone rang. Groaning, she got up from the bed, telling Spencer she'll be right back and answer the phone. Spencer sat up on the bed and proceeded to look at Nathaniel who got up from his feet and walked to his lap. He smiled and picked up the cat.

"You know that you're the first animal to actually _like me? _That's saying something."

A few minutes later, Jordan came back in the bedroom, her expression completely changed from a while ago. Spencer could tell it was about that phone call.

"Who was it on the phone?" He asked.

"My boss," Jordan replied. "Our unit's been called to an emergency case."

"Well, what's so bad about that?"

"I have to go to L.A. for 6 months."

Spencer's heart dropped. It was his worst-case scenario happening before his eyes. His head was reasoning that this was apart of their jobs going on cases, taking down serial killers or terrorists. But his heart was screaming this wasn't fair. Jordan came over to Spencer, sitting beside him.

"Please, say something."

"When do you leave?"

Jordan's heart ached. "Tomorrow night."

_"Tomorrow?"_ Spencer exclaimed. "Why so soon?"

"There were some attacks at a local Israeli community and we believe that they maybe connected to Palestinian radicals. I don't like this anymore than you do."

Spencer sighed, trying to make sense of this entire situation. Just weeks ago, they reacquainted at a drug store and before either of them knew it, they were in a whirlwind romance. Now Jordan is leaving for a half a year. Where do they go from here?

"So, what do we do now?" He asked.

Jordan shrugged. "I don't know. The best way is to end it."

Spencer looked at her. "Do you want to?"

"No, I don't. But once our Chief Directors find out , we're going to have to!" Jordan threw a pillow at the door, startling Nathaniel off the bed. "Why can't they just leave us alone!"

Spencer pulled Jordan close to him, shushing and holding her as she cried.

"I know, Jordan, I know." He comforted. "I'm mad, too. But we're both Federal agents and you know that comes with the job."

"Doesn't make me feel better."

"Shh. It's alright." Spencer thought for a moment. Then he got an idea.

"We don't have to end anything."

Jordan looked up at him. "Huh?"

"You're only going to be gone for six months," Spencer explained. "We can keep in touch until you come back."

"I thought you hate technology."

"I don't _hate _it, I just don't have any use for it. But I'll just have Garcia to teach me some basic social networking."

"Well, what about my apartment?" Jordan asked. "I can't just leave it empty. And Nathaniel? He's going to be lonely."

"Relax, sweetheart." Spencer soothed. "I'll live in your apartment."

"You will?"

"The lease on mine is up next Tuesday."

"Are you sure you want to go through this?

Spencer nodded.

"Why?"

He caressed Jordan's cheek and smiled. "Because I love you and I don't want this to end."

Jordan smiled. "I love you, too."

They shared a deep, loving kiss that turned passionate within the next 3 seconds. After 5 minutes, Spencer broke the kiss trying to catch his breath.

"You know this means we have less than 17 hours left to be together," He pointed out. "How do want to spend them?"

"With you." Jordan said. Not a single word was said after that.

* * *

><p>It's been 3 ½ months since Jordan Todd left for Los Angeles but it felt like 3 ½ years to Spencer Reid. The night she left was the hardest on both of them. Tears galore. But they promised each other to keep contact as much as possible. Not long after Jordan left, Spencer went back to work and everything went back to normal. Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss were their usual big siblings type and JJ Jereau always came to his rescue. Penelope Garcia and Ashley Seaver were gossiping about…girl stuff. David Rossi knew everything and Aaron Hotchner was…well, Aaron Hotchner. Yep, life was somewhat normal for Spencer.<p>

One day, Spencer was at his desk going over his paperwork (Morgan, Prentiss, and Seaver's too) when his cell phone rang. Looking at the Caller ID, he smiled and answered the phone.

"I was wondering when you were going to call." He said.

_Sorry. _Jordan answered on the other end. _Work has been hectic lately._

"So, how have you been?"

_I've been fine. California's pretty nice._

"You haven't ran into nice California Boys, have you?"

_Are you scared, Dr. Reid?_

"No. Just concerned."

_Don't worry, Spencer. You're still my #1 Genius._

"That's good."

Spencer felt someone tap his shoulder and turned around. He saw JJ with a case file.

"Conference room in five." She mouthed. Spencer nodded then went back to Jordan.

"I have to go, Jordan. We have a case."

_Oh, okay. I'll talk to you later, babe._

_ "_Alright, Love you."

_I love you, too. Bye._

* * *

><p>Spencer never understood the term "cruel irony." He thought it was just something people use to define the situations that they were in. It wasn't really true. Oh, how he was wrong!<p>

"We're going back to California!" Garcia announced.

"What's the lucky city this time?" Prentiss mused.

"Hollywood, again."

"What's that, _the third time_ we went there?" Morgan asked.

"Looks like they can't get enough of the FBI," Rossi amused. "What's the damage this time?"

The rest of the briefing was a huge blur for Spencer. Apparently, an unsub was killing rising young models, actors and singers and dumping their bodies in art galleries across the Hollywood Metropolitan Area. Even worse, they were displaying the bodies as works of art. But that's not what Spencer was so concerned about. This was his chance to visit Jordan! He wondered if he should tell her that he's coming or simply surprise her. But he overlooked one minor detail.

"Wheel's up in 30." Hotch announced, interrupting Spencer's thoughts. He gathered his files when he felt Morgan nudged his arm.

"So, you're going to see your starlet sweetie again?" He asked.

Spencer immediately paled. "Uh, what do mean by that?"

"Oh please, Reid." JJ teased. "You know we're talking about Lila Archer."

"No," Spencer lied. "Why would I talk to Lila again?"

"Weren't you two dating at one time?" Prentiss asked.

Seaver's eyes grew wide. "You _went out with Lila Archer?"_

Spencer shrugged. "It was a long time ago and I _protected _her from a stalker. I _did not _go out with her."

"I don't see any difference," Garcia said. "You still kissed."

"Can we drop this and concentrate on this case please?" Spencer snapped.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Hotch said. "Everyone to the jet, please?"

The team stopped hassling Spencer and left the conference room. The young agent let out a sigh of relief as he picked up his case files. Rossi just smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"You know they're just messing with you, kid."

"I know. Doesn't mean I don't have a limit."

"No, it doesn't."

"But I don't mind going back to Hollywood. Could use the sunny weather."

"It's also 50 miles away from Los Angeles."

Spencer looked at Rossi in shock. The veteran FBI agent just smirked and left for the jet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Angeles, CA<strong>_

Los Angeles is most commonly known as the "City of Angels." That's not what Jordan Todd saw when she arrived there 3 months ago. What she saw was a turf war between the Israeli and the Palestinian communities. The first three weeks, Jordan went on 15 cases involving this, most of them ending in disaster. This really took a toll on Jordan. She would call Spencer sometimes and cry about her stresses. It made her feel better but the calls weren't enough to satisfy her. She wanted Spencer right beside her.

"Daydreaming, Todd?" Agent Colton Faraday called, interrupting Jordan's thoughts.

"Sorry, Colt." She apologized. "I was preoccupied."

"Thinking about your genius boyfriend, huh?" Colton teased.

"Very funny, Colton. What's up?"

"Boss wants us to check something out on Ranchero Drive."

"That's in East LA. Why does Boss want us to go there?"

Colton shrugged. "It has a larger popularity of Palestinian immigrants. That could be their place of headquarters."

Jordan nodded as she loaded her gun. "We should go check it out."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hollywood, CA<strong>_

The BAU reunited with Detective Kim from their previous two cases. Hotch and JJ set up at the office to interview the victims' families while Rossi and Reid went to the first crime scene ,which was a photo gallery. Prentiss and Morgan went to an art gallery for the second crime scene and Seaver went to the Morgue to find out the cause of death.

Rossi was examining the spot where the first victim was killed when Reid came over to him.

"The backdoor was broken into," He said. "There's a trail of blood coming from there."

"That doesn't make any sense," Rossi said. "The unsub came in the front entrance, why drag the body from the back?"

Reid thought for a moment. "He probably has a partner. Think about it, one unsub can't possibly kill someone _and _make an elaborate art display."

Rossi nodded in agreement. "Two struggling artists looking for fame. And murder is their signature. We should get back to Hotch."

Reid looked at Rossi, a nagging thought echoing in his head. Of course, Rossi knows everything but how could he possibly know about Los Angeles?

"Rossi," He asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"You want to know how if I know about your relationship with Agent Todd?" Rossi smirked.

Reid made a look. "Okay, that was my _original question. _How did you know?"

"I'm good at what I do. When you came back, you looked well rested and happy. You were behaving like yourself. Only two things can result in that: either you have a girlfriend or you went on a well-deserved vacation."

"How did you know it was Jordan?"

"Munchy needed some fresh air."

Reid smiled and shook his head. After 4 years, he should've known not to underestimate David Rossi. "You're not going to tell the rest of the team?"

"I'll leave that up to you. But I have it on good authority that Jordan's unit is based not that far from here."

"Thanks, Rossi."

* * *

><p>When Reid got back to the station, Morgan and Prentiss came up to him with devilish smiles on their faces. Reid knew they were up to something and was scared what it was.<p>

"Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Nothing much, Reid." Prentiss replied. "Derek and I were investigating the art gallery when we ran into someone."

"An old friend." Morgan added.

Reid sighed inwardly. "So, who'd you run into?"

"Why don't you go look for yourself, Pretty Boy." Morgan chuckled, pointing to the nearby office.

Sighing, Reid went into the office and saw Lila Archer waiting for him. The young starlet looked up when she heard Reid enter the room and smiled.

"Spencer!" Lila squealed. She ran up to her rescuer and hugged him tight. "Oh my God, it's been so long! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Lila. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was shooting on location for my show when I ran into Agent Morgan," Lila explained. "He told me you guys were here and I just had to see you."

"Why didn't you come to see me the last time we were here?" Reid asked.

"I was in Barcelona promoting a film. But had I'd known then, I would've dropped everything."

"We won't know now, won't we?"

Silencer filled the room. Reid had nothing left to say to Lila. Sure, they found each other attractive and they had a thing but that was almost 7 years ago. A lot can happen during that time like beginning a serious relationship. Reid decided that it was time to nip this in the bud, no matter who was eavesdropping on the other side. (And Reid knew for a fact that the others were eavesdropping on this conversation)

"Lila," He began. "It's not that I'm not glad to see you, I'm very glad. It's just that… I don't feel the same way about you anymore. We can't pick up where we left off."

Lila looked at Reid in hurt and confused but soon understood.

"What's her name?"

"Her name's Jordan."

"Do you love her?"

"Very much."

Lila gave Reid a sad smile. "Well, I'm very happy for you Spencer." She said. "She's lucky to have you. Any girl would be."

"Any guy would be lucky to have you too." Reid said.

"They just want me for my money."

Reid came over to Lila and gave her a hug. "You'll find someone someday. It was good seeing you again, Lila."

"You too, Spencer."

Lila broke their embrace then got her purse. As she opened the office door to leave, four nosy agents tumbled into the office like a domino effect. Reid looked at his colleagues in a pitiful way.

"Uh…hi!" JJ stammered. "We were just getting Spence because we were ready to give the profile."

"I was going with JJ." Prentiss defended.

"I was delivering something to Hotch and then was gonna get Lila Archer's autograph." Seaver said.

"I'm not going to lie," Derek shrugged. "I was eavesdropping."

Reid and Lila looked at each other then at the group.

"Well, I have to go back to the set," Lila said. "It was great seeing you again, Spencer."

* * *

><p>As soon as Lila left, Reid let his four friends have it.<p>

"You guys are _idiots!" _ He barked, brushing past them.

Emily, Derek, Ashley and JJ looked at each other in confusion.

"What did _we _do?" Derek asked.

"I told you that I wasn't going to see Lila and to drop it. And what did you guys do? Play freaking matchmaker!"

"Reid, we thought…" Prentiss began.

"You thought what?" Reid interrupted. "That I'm gonna be lonely for the rest of my life so you hook me up?"

"Spence, it's not like that." JJ said. "We're just worried about you."

"Well, I'm fine!" Reid said. "I may be young but I'm not a baby."

"What's going on here?" Hotch intervened, hearing the argument from outside.

"Nothing, Hotch." Morgan said.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Prentiss added.

Hotch could tell something wasn't right. He could tell by their faces so he turned to Reid. "Reid, is everything okay?"

Reid looked from Hotch's direction to Morgan's and nodded. "Yeah, everything is fine."

At any given moment, Hotch would've had his team elaborate but they had two psychopathic killers on the loose.

"Whatever outside problems you have," He instructed. "Solve them _outside_. We have a job to do here so let's do it."

Everyone nodded and started to head towards the conference room to give the profile when Rossi came running, pretty much out of breath.

"Something's happened." He announced.

"What is it?" JJ asked.

"Did the Unsubs make their move again?" Hotch added.

"No, it's not about the case."

Rossi came over to Reid, which came as a surprising confusion to the rest of the team.

"Jordan's in the hospital." He revealed.

Reid's expression quickly turned into shock and fear.

"You mean _Jordan Todd?" _JJ gasped. Rossi nodded.

"What happened?" Reid asked, shakily.

"She was shot during a raid in East LA. She's at Los Angeles Memorial Hospital."

Reid didn't ask any more questions. He just rushes past everybody and bolts out the door, determined to get to Jordan before it was too late. Everyone said nothing for a while. The girls figured out immediately Reid's reaction to the news and felt bad. Hotch wasn't surprised. Morgan, however, was still clueless.

"Wait, why is Reid getting all bent out of shape?_" _Morgan asked.

"You're a profiler, Derek." Hotch quipped. "Figure it out."

* * *

><p><strong>ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!<strong>

**REID N' REVIEW!**

__**ZABE R.**


	5. Finally Feels Like Home

***Author's Note: This is it, everyone! The Last Chapter! It's been a blast writing this and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story and/or put this on their alerts or Favorites! This has really inspired me, not only to write a sequel but a whole series! So this isn't the end of Reid/Jordan! This is the Beginning!**

****This is a response to the CCOAC Fortune Cookie Friday Challenge. I chose this statement: "Do not mistake temptation for opportunity." And I have to incorporate "in bed" to the mix so the phrase is: "Do not mistake temptation for opportunity in bed."**

*****This story is also inspired by four things: 1) The song "Here With Me" by Dido, 2) My never-ending quest to get Dr. Spencer Reid a girlfriend 3) All of the Reid-Centric episodes in Season 6 & 7 and 4) The fic "Safe Haven" by cuz-snarry's awesome.**

******ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Finally Feels Like Home<strong>

_**Los Angeles, CA**_

Jordan Todd looked at her watch. She has been surveying a small Palestinian market for the last four hours. Stakeouts are the longest, most boring part about being in the FBI. But they're not totally boring when you have the right person to talk to. In Jordan's case, it was her partner, Colton Faraday.

"I'm hungry." He said, randomly.

"You're always hungry." Jordan stated. "Besides, we already had lunch."

"But that was an hour ago."

Jordan shook her head and laughed before she proceeded to resume her surveillance.

"Why haven't they made a move yet?" She said to herself. "It's been a couple of hours."

"Maybe there's nothing left to investigate."

"I refuse to believe that." Jordan then got on her walkie-talkie. "Thompson, what's your status?"

_Nothing out of the ordinary, Todd. Just some civvies walking in and out._

"Okay, keep me posted." Jordan turned off her communicator and looked at Colton. "We'll give them 30 more minutes, then we pack it in."

Colton shrugged in agreement. After 3 minutes of silence, Colton broke it by asking his partner a rather personal question.

"Have you talked to your genius boyfriend lately?"

"Spencer's on a case," Jordan replied. "I'm gonna talk to him next week."

"You guys did the Wild Thing yet?"

Jordan gave Colton a look and threw her binoculars at him. "That's none of your business!"

"But you didn't say no." Colton laughed.

Jordan shook her head. "Whatever. That's not what concerns me. I'm worried about what will happen after I come back to Quantico?"

"You're worried that Dr. Reid won't feel the same way about you?"

When Jordan reply, Colton continued: "There's a saying my mom always said to me and my brothers every time we get into relationships: 'Do not mistake temptation for opportunity in bed.'"

Jordan looked at Colton in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's an old Irish saying. It basically means that some people want deep relationships and some just want sex. You just gotta tell the difference."

"Spencer is _not _with me because of the sex."

"And he loves you?"

"Yeah, he does."

Colton smiled. "Then you know the difference."

Jordan smiled as she lightly punched Colton in the arm. "Thanks for your blessing, Faraday."

"You're like a sister to me, Jordan. I gotta watch your back."

Jordan was about to respond when she caught a glimpse of suspicious movement in the market.

"We got movement," She revealed. "It's our suspects; signal everybody we need to move now!"

Colton nodded and called all of the units present: "All units move in! I repeat, all units move in!"

Adrenaline was rushing through Jordan's veins as she and her unit moved in to the market.

"FBI! OPEN THE DOOR!" She shouted. When there was no answer, Jordan motioned for two people to hit it with the battering ram. Before anyone knew it, shots were being fired, tear gas was released, and everything was a blur for almost 10 minutes. Colton finished arresting the last of the radicals when he heard a moan from upstairs. He dismissed it at first until he looked around for his partner.

"Jordan?" He called.

"….Help me…"

Frantic, Colton rushed upstairs and found Jordan lying limp on the ground, her left shoulder bleeding. The assailant already dead.

"Thompson!" Colton barked. "We need a medic, Todd's been shot!" Colton rushed over to his partner, putting pressure on her wound.

"Jordan! Stay with me, you're gonna be okay."

"I…can't feel…my arm," Jordan mumbled.

"I know you're tired," Colton encouraged. "But you gotta stay with me, you gotta stay awake. You want to see Spencer again don't you?"

Jordan's eyes fluttered. "Spencer? Tell…tell him that I…"

"No, no. You're going to tell him yourself." Then Colton shouted: "WE NEED A MEDIC, DAMN IT!

That's the last thing Jordan Todd heard before her world went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Angeles Memorial Hospital-Six Hours Later<strong>_

Spencer Reid couldn't sleep; he couldn't even eat. He just kept pacing back and forth waiting for news of Jordan Todd's condition. The second he found out what happened, Spencer dropped _everything _he was doing and rushed to L.A. He didn't care about the consequences of his insubordination or what his teammates would say. All he cared about was Jordan's well-being. When he first arrived, Jordan's partner, Colton Faraday informed Spencer that she was shot in the shoulder and taken to the O.R. All of this took place six hours ago. It was almost 10:00 P.M. and Spencer had finally went to sleep while Colton downed his fourth cup of coffee.

"Are you Special Agent Colton Faraday?" Dr. Maris Umstead, the surgeon asked.

Colton immediately stood up and came up to her, anxiously awaiting some type of good news.

"Yeah, that's me." He said. "Is my partner going to be okay?"

"The bullet went clean through Agent Todd's shoulder," Dr. Umstead explained. "It didn't hit any major arteries but the wound was near the heart. There was major internal bleeding and we lost her twice."

"But she's alive, right?"

"Jordan's condition's stable now but we're keeping her in ICU under 24-hour observation. She's heavily sedated now so if you want to visit her I suggest you do it tomorrow."

Colton sighed in relief. "Thank you so much, Doc." His gaze turned to Reid for a brief second. "Is it possible for a visitor to stay overnight?"

Dr. Umstead shrugged. "I don't see why not. Agent Todd's condition is no longer life-threatening but it's still touch and go."

"Don't worry, I'll remember. Thanks, Doc."

Dr. Umstead smiled as she left the waiting room. Colton exhaled, relieved and thankful that his partner of almost 10 years will live to see another day. He went over to Spencer Reid and shook him awake. The young BAU agent woke up alert but his guard went down when he saw it was Colton.

"What happened?" He asked, sleepily. "Is Jordan okay?"

"She's in ICU under observation," Colton explained. "But other than that, she's fine."

Spencer exhaled in relief. "Thank God. Thank God." He breathed.

Colton smiled. "Looks like you two got some time to work this out after all."

"Thanks, Colton."

"No problem. The doctor said you can stay here overnight so I'm gonna turn in and check back tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Spencer hated hospitals. He spent the better part of his life weather he was a patient or visiting. Either the case, he never liked hospitals. He came to Jordan's room preparing for the dreadful sight that awaits him. When Spencer saw his lover lying in that bed on respirator and IVs, he nearly broke down crying right there. Spencer sat down in a chair near Jordan's bed.<p>

"Hey Jordan. I don't know if you can hear me or not but statistics say that most patients that are comatose or sedated can hear certain things so…"

Spencer paused, struggling to control his emotions. He took Jordan's delicate hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"We had a case here in Hollywood and I was going to surprise you. Some surprise, huh? This has got to be, summing up everything, the most complicated relationship I've ever been in. But this means a lot to me and I've never been happier than when I am with you. So you need to pull through for me."

Tears were now flowing freely from Spencer's eyes and he wasn't stopping them. He gently kissed Jordan's forehead and stroked her hair.

"Everyone that I've ever loved has left me in some way. I _can't _afford to get hurt like that again. I know you won't hurt me like this; so please wake up. " Spencer raised his eyes heavenward, laying his emotions all on the line. "God, I don't ask you for much so please listen when I ask you this. _Do not_ take Jordan Todd away from me. I love her so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I don't want to be lonely anymore. I can't sleep, I can't breathe, and I won't go on until Jordan is resting here with me. So please…."

Finally, Spencer let go of all of his bottled up emotions and he broke down crying. He finally found someone who didn't treat him like "SSA Dr. Spencer Reid" or "Spencer Reid, the child genius." Jordan loved him for just being Spencer and that was important to him. If that were to slip away in some way, it would shatter him. It would take Spencer back into that dark place he struggled to get out. He couldn't lose Jordan Todd, he just couldn't.

* * *

><p>Spencer stayed all night by Jordan's side. The doctors took her off the respirator but still haven't regained consciousness. Spencer finally left to get something to eat at the hospital. When he came back to Jordan's room, he found some visitors occupying it. Six to be exact.<p>

"What are you guys doing here?" Spencer asked.

David Rossi shrugged. "We all know Jordan as well. We just came to see if she's okay."

"And we came to apologize about yesterday," Emily Prentiss added. "We honestly didn't know that you and Jordan were intimate."

"Guys, it's okay." Spencer said. "I know you mean well."

"What about you, Reid?" Aaron Hotchner asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Emotionally drained out," Spencer replied. "But I'm feeling better, especially now that you guys are here."

"We're always here for you, Spence." JJ Jereau said.

Derek Morgan came up to Spencer and patted his shoulder.

"Mind if I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

Spencer nodded and they stepped outside to talk.

* * *

><p>"First let me say this," Morgan began. "The whole Lila Archer setup was <em>entirely <em>my idea. You want to get mad at someone, it's me."

"I'm not mad about that anymore." Spencer replied. "Actually, I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"Just for being there. And not just for this time, all the times you've been there for me. Thanks."

Morgan smiled. "Anytime, kid. You're like my little brother; I'll always look after you. I just got one question: Why didn't you tell anyone about Jordan?"

"It all happened so fast," Spencer replied. "One day she was helping me with my headaches, the next…well, you know."

"Alright, Pretty Boy."

Spencer was about to respond when Ashley Seaver came rushing out of the room, nearly running into Morgan.

"Easy, Seaver," He exclaimed. "You're trying to send _me_ to the hospital?"

"Jordan's awake." She announced.

Spencer's eyes grew wide. "She is?"

"Yeah and she's asking for you."

Spencer and Derek quickly came back in the room and found Jordan sitting up and talking to the rest of the team.

* * *

><p>"You guys really didn't have to come," She said. "I'm feeling better, really. Aside from the fact of being shot in the shoulder."<p>

"Well, we were already in town," Emily pointed out. "Might as well come on over to see you."

"Well, thanks guys," Jordan thanked. "How's Spencer?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Rossi mused.

Jordan followed Rossi's gaze to the right and saw Spencer smiling at her. She smiled back, almost close to crying.

"Hi, Spencer." She rasped.

"Hi, Jordan," Spencer replied.

Neither of them said anything else. They want to say something but there were too many people. Spencer nudged Morgan's arm, motioning him and the rest of the team to leave. Morgan got the hint and took the initiative to get Spencer and Jordan some alone time.

"Guys," He said. "Let's give these two lovebirds some privacy."

"I agree," Hotch agreed. "I could use some good coffee."

"There's a Starbucks 4.6 miles from here." Spencer offered, never taking his eyes off of Jordan.

Hotch and Rossi looked at each other and laughed. "All right, Reid," Hotch smiled. "We'll let you and Jordan have your time alone." To the rest of the team, he commanded: "Everyone, we still have two Unsubs to catch so let's get to work."

Hotch, Rossi and the rest of the team said their goodbyes to Spencer and Jordan and headed towards the exit. After everyone left, Spencer scooted his chair closer to his girlfriend. He held Jordan close to him, careful of her shoulder.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Spencer cried.

"Shh. I'm okay, baby." Jordan soothed.

"You got shot in the shoulder and lost a lot of blood."

"We both know, Spencer, our relationship is going to get complicated. Especially, with both of us being in the FBI."

"I know that, Jordan. But I was this close to losing you. Last night was the longest night of my life."

Jordan placed Spencer's face in her hands. "I love you, Spencer Reid." She declared. "And I _will never _leave you."

Spencer smiled. "You heard what I said last night?"

Jordan nodded. "Yep. And for the record, I couldn't sleep without you here with me either."

Spencer bent down and kissed Jordan full on the lips. For the first time in his life, he felt complete. He finally found someone who loved him unconditionally despite all of his many quirks and he found it in Jordan Todd. As for Jordan herself, she was always very content with being alone. She was an only child in her family, she knew how to stand on her own two feet at school and at work. However, when it comes to love, Jordan was no professional. She never had a relationship last more than a week and she was already very picky. Spencer was different. He was kind, gentle and smart. Jordan felt more at home with Dr. Spencer Reid than she did anywhere else.

"I love you, Spencer." Jordan whispered.

"I love you too, Jordan." Spencer whispered back. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Whoa, whoa. Are you proposing to me now?"

"No. I _want _to marry you, _eventually. _But right now, I just want to be with you."

"So do I," Jordan agreed. "And I can't _wait _to come home. How's Nathaniel?"

"Let's put it this way," Spencer replied sheepishly. "He can't wait for you to come home either."

The couple laughed, both knowing that this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful, unconditional love.

* * *

><p><em>Oh I am what I am<em>

_I'll do what I want_

_But I can't hide_

_I won't go _

_I won't sleep_

_I can't breathe_

_Until you're resting here with me_

_I won't leave _

_I can't hide_

_I cannot be_

_Until you're resting here with me_

**-"Here With Me" by Dido**


End file.
